The Bells of Notre Dame
by Rose Lillian Marshall
Summary: REVISED Disney movie. A young noblewoman named Catherine is coming to Paris to meet Claude Frollo, the man she was promised to since birth. In that time, she meets Quasimodo and a romance blossoms between the two. Give love to Quasimodo, poor guy.
1. Catherine

**The Bells of Notre Dame**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame. The movie of course. But I do own Catherine. **

**_Catherine is a lovely girl of nineteen. She has a kind personality and a heart of gold. She comes to the city of Paris to meet the one she was promised to, Claude Frollo. He hates the gypsys, but she loves them for their frivolity. He takes her to the belltower where she meets the bellringer Quasimodo. The young man is struck by her beauty and kindness and makes her a wooden doll that resembled her greatly. Catherine stays in the city and as the days pass, Quasimodo begins to realize that he is falling in love with the beautiful girl. Even Catherine is falling for the bellringer! What happens when nobility and a gypsy's son fall in love with each other. This is the story of Catherine and Quasimodo and of how she meets the kindly bellringer and a romance blossoms._**

* * *

**Chapter One: Catherine**

Nineteen-year old Catherine stepped out of the gilded carriage to meet the black eyes of the Judge Claude Frollo, the man who was her promised husband. He was old, with wrinkly skin, small black beady eyes and gray hair. He was of high personage like Catherine. Her mother _had _promised her to Frollo. Frollo took her hand and kissed it, looking at her all the time.

"Dearest Catherine, it is a pleasure to look upon a face as lovely as yours," he said, his voice deep.

"And to you too, Judge Frollo," she said.

Catherine looked up to the towers of Notre Dame and could've sworn, with her eyes, that she saw someone with fiery red hair looking down at her and Frollo. Shaking it out of her mind, she looked back to Frollo.

"Would you like to come with me into Notre Dame Cathedral and meet someone?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

Catherine smiled, her cheeks glowing rosy pink. "Yes, I would love that very much."

* * *

As they walked up a winding staircase, Catherine saw rats and shuddered a little. Then Frollo led her to a balcony that led to the belltower and she saw the whole of France. She leaned over the stone, seeing them like a mile away from earth. She felt a little lightheaded and ran to catch up with Frollo. 

"Here we are." Frollo pointed to a wooden staircase. He took her hand and led her up into a beautiful room. It was pretty wellkept. There was a table in the middle with a miniature form of Paris and a bunch of little wooden dolls on the table.

"My goodness, this is beautiful!" Catherine breathed as she touched the little multicolored glass pieces hanging from the ceiling.

"Thank you." A different voice rang out. Catherine turned around to see the same person with fiery red hair standing behind her. She gasped softly and backed towards Frollo. "Wh-what is that?" she said.

"He is my adoptive son, Quasimodo," Frollo said, sending a tiny smile at the deformed bellringer.

"I apologize if I scared you." Quasimodo sounded a little upset.

"It's quite okay. You just gave me a little scare," Catherine said. A sunny smile was upon her lips as she approached Quasimodo without any fear whatsoever. She crouched down to stare him in the eyes. A shiver ran down his spine as her hand came up and touched the lump above his eye.

"You poor baby. It must be hard to look like this," she said, stroking his hair.

"Catherine, I think now is a good time to leave," Frollo said, taking the crook of her arm in his. "Yes, I think that would be good. Mother will be worrying," she said, then she turned back to the hunchback, "It was a pleasure meeting you, ummmm...pray tell me your name."

"My name is Quasimodo. It was nice to meet you too, Catherine," he said bowing. She stopped him. "Please don't do that. I am not royalty."

He nodded and she allowed herself to be led out by Frollo.

* * *

Quasimodo stared after Catherine's retreating back with awe. That woman had just touched him and was not disgusted! He was beginning to like her already. She was a kind and loving girl and he could see that she had a good heart. He turned to his table, took a rectangular piece of wood and a knife and started cutting it, shaping it into the form of Catherine. He even added the little features like her necklace to the doll. The hair became a brown color, the eyes a vivid blue, and the dress white and blue with gold and silver designs. When it was finished, he did a strange thing. He put the doll next to his in the cathedral. It looked strange to see a ugly doll and a pretty doll together. Looking up, he got up and went to the ledge, looking out. He saw Catherine and Frollo talking at the steps of the cathedral.

* * *

"What is your answer to my proposal?" Frollo asked as he took Catherine's hands in his. A smile came upon her face.

"I'm not sure. Mother did promise me to you, but...I'm not sure. Mother just thinks I'm a trinket to barter. She thinks I have no mind, just beautiful looks to wile men. I'll think about it," she said. She reached up and kissed his cheek lightly before turning and leaving.

* * *

Okay, that's it. R/R please please please. 


	2. The Festival of Fools

**_The days pass and Catherine is staying with her gypsy friend Esmeralda, being a friend of the gypsys. Quasimodo lingers in the belltower, thinking of the girl and when he'll ever see her again. Frollo had explained to the hunchback that he was going to marry Catherine no matter what and it brought down the poor bellringer's hopes of being loved. If Catherine married Frollo, he would blacken her pure heart. Day after day, he held the little Catherine doll he had made and always stroked its wooden hair. Now today was the Festival of Fools and he heard from Frollo that Catherine would be attending it with him. His gargoyle friends suggested he go and try to woo her. Quasimodo agreed and made plans to go to the Festival._**

* * *

Catherine sat next to Frollo in his black carriage with her legs and arms crossed. The carriage stopped and he got out, but not without taking her hand and leading her out. Confetti exploded in her face and she had a few strands caught in her hair which she brushed out. Clopin greeted her as he took her hand and danced her around before letting her go and taking a strange cloaked figure as the next dance partner. Frollo clasped her hand and led her to a platform that had a large black canopy covering it and she sat next to him. Then Esmeralda appeared and started dancing. 

"Look at that disgusting display," Frollo said to his Captain of the Guard, Phoebus.

"Yes sir!" Phoebus lifted his helm to get a better look, obviously enjoying the show.

Esmeralda danced over to the platform to Frollo and wrapped her silk handkerchief or whatever it is around his neck and leaned in as if to give him a kiss, then slapped his hat down while moving away quickly. She gave Catherine a smile and danced back to the platform, where she took a spear from a guard and stabbed it into the floor. She danced its length until she came to the bottom, where she stopped and bowed her head.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance! _HERE IT IS, THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! HERE IT IS, YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S IN STORE! NOW'S THE TIME WE LAUGH UNTIL OUR SIDES GET SORE! NOW'S THE TIME WE CROWN THE KING OF FOOLS!_ You all remember last year's king!?!" Clopin gestured to a man in a makeshift throne who belched loudly. _"SO MAKE A FACE THAT'S HORRIBLE AND FRIGHTENING. MAKE A FACE AS GRUESOME AS A GARGOYLE'S WING. FOR THE FACE THAT'S UGLIEST WILL BE THE KING OF FOOLS! WHY?"_ The crowd started yelling. _"TOPSY TURVY!" "UGLY FOLKS, FORGET YOUR SHYNESS! YOU COULD SOON BE CALLED YOUR HIGHNESS! PUT YOUR FOULEST FEATURES ON DISPLAY. BE THE KING OF TOPSY TURVY DAY!"_

During the whole time, Clopin had been pulling people onto the stage. Esmeralda had pulled the cloaked figure onto the stage, his cloak had slid off and she could see that it was Quasimodo! He looked her way and gave a tiny wave. A sunny smile was returned. She could see that he was enchanted by Esmeralda and she didn't mind. She turned around to accept a small snack offered to her and by the time she had sat down, most of the contestants had been eliminated. Esmeralda had reached Quasimodo and she pulled at his face before realizing it was his real face and not a mask. Gasps were heard. Many cries were heard.

"That's no mask!" "It's his face!" "He's hideous!" "It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!"

Frollo stood up, his face surprised. Catherine could see Quasimodo's face. He was upset, so he hid his face in his hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is! Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame!" Clopin yelled as he placed the crown upon Quasimodo's head. The throne holding the former king threw him off and Quasimodo was settled in it.

_"HAIL TO THE KING! OH WHAT A KING! GIRLS, GIVE A KISS!"_ The throne came to a platform where there were two girls and they kissed the bellringer. _"WE'VE NEVER HAD A KING LIKE THIS! AND IT'S THE DAY WE DO THE THINGS THAT WE DEPLORE ON THE OTHER THREE-HUNDRED-AND-SIXTY-FOUR. ONCE A YEAR WE LOVE TO DROP IN WHERE THE BEER IS NEVER STOPPIN' FOR THE CHANCE TO POP SOME POPINJAY AND PICK A KING WHO'LL PUT THE TOP IN TOPSY...TURVY...DAY! TOPSY TURVY! MAD AND CRAZY, UPSY-DAISY TOPSY TURVY DAY!"_

Quasimodo looked happy, very happy. He threw his arms out like a king celebrating to the crowd. "Quasimodo! Quasimodo!" The crowd also kept chanting his name.

Just then a tomato came out of nowhere and hit Quasimodo square in the face. His hand instinctively came up and saw the tomato's remains.

"Now that's ugly!" someone called out. Quasimodo looked out to the crowd, his eyes wide and confused (which makes him look so cute).

"Hail to the King!" someone else called out, throwing another tomato. It hit Quasimodo in the face again and more produce hit him. He tried to get away, but someone threw a rope and it lassoed his neck, forcing him down onto the platform. More ropes came and lassoed both arms. His shirt ripped and he began to fight back, forcing back more men as they tried to hold him down. Finally, they managed to tie him down on a rotating platform and they spun him around, hitting him with more produce. Catherine couldn't stand it. Seeing the people of Paris torture a poor defenseless man was too much. She stood up and forced her way through the crowd. Obviously Esmeralda had the same thought. The torture stopped and Catherine rushed up onto the platform; Quasimodo's eyes following her. Esmeralda came up behind her and touched her shoulder. Not listening to her, Catherine walked forward and Quasimodo cringed.

"Quasimodo, I'm sorry. I should've stopped them," Catherine said. "This wasn't supposed to happen," Esmeralda said as she untied a skirt and wiped his face.

"You! Gypsy girl! Catherine! Get down at once!" Frollo yelled at the two women.

"Yes your honor. Just as soon as I free this poor creature," Esmeralda said. "I forbid it!" he yelled. At this, Esmeralda took out her dagger and cut the ropes binding Quasimodo. Frollo's face was angry. "How dare you defy me!" he said pointing at Esmeralda.

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help," Esmeralda said, holding her dagger in the air. "Silence!" Frollo yelled. "Justice!" she screeched. She helped Catherine get the rest of the ropes off and help Quasimodo up.

"Mark my words gypsy, you will pay for this insolence!" he said. "Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see is you!" she said as she took the crown off Quasimodo's head and threw it at him.

Guards came at Esmeralda and she counted them. "Now, let's see. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten of you, and one of me. What's a poor girl to do?" She pulled out a handkerchief, began crying, then blew her nose in it, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Quasimodo stared as Esmeralda disappeared, then touched the folds of Catherine's gown. She turned to him and smiled, wiping some of the produce remains off his face. 

"I appreciate you for helping me, but you don't know the trouble I'll be in later," he whispered. She smiled again. "Don't worry. I'll make sure Frollo does not hurt you."

Frollo came towards them on his horse and stared at Quasimodo, his expression furious.

"I'm sorry Master. I'll never disobey you again," Quasimodo whispered as he got off the stage and staggered to Notre Dame Cathedral. Catherine watched with sorrow as the bellringer closed the door.

* * *

Okay, I'm done. R/R please. I made a tiny mistake. It's Judge Frollo, not Archdeacon Frollo. And Catherine can marry Frollo, but she doesn't want to. 


	3. Catherine's Doll

**Chapter Three: Catherine's Doll**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoND. I do own Catherine. **

**_Quasimodo lingered in the belltower, but was visited by Esmeralda, whom he quickly adored. He made a doll of her as well and now he had two women he cared about. Now he had to decide between the two. Catherine was way beyond his type, so he decided to go for Esmeralda. But he still liked Catherine. _**

**_

* * *

_**

Catherine lingered in the prayer room of the cathedral, praying for the safety of Esmeralda after she had heard that Frollo wanted to kill her for the crime of witchcraft. As she looked up into the face of the statue, she began to sing softly.

Who can say if your love grows  
as your heart chose  
Only time

Unknown to Catherine, Quasimodo had heard her voice singing even in the belltower. He came down slowly and began searching for her.

Who can say why your heart sighs,  
As your love flies?  
Only time...

And who can say why your heart cries,  
When your love dies?  
Only time...

He found her walking in the halls, her long brown hair freely hanging down and flowing behind her. She looked...heavenly, like a fallen angel. Her face was streaked with tears as her voice floated and reverberated off the walls.

And who can say  
when the day sleeps  
if the night keeps  
all your heart

Night keeps all your heart

She was coming up the stairs and he began to back away, afraid of what would happen if she saw him.

And who can say  
Where the road goes  
Where the day flows,  
Only time

She was almost next to him and he thought she was going to stop and greet him, but she just passed by, singing and ignoring him.

_Who knows-only time  
Who knows-only time..._

As the last note sounded, her voice died and she kept walking. Quasimodo began to follow her, matching her footsteps and making his as light as hers, but somehow she heard him and turned to regard him.

"I knew you were there. I'm sorry if I didn't do anything to acknowledge your presence," she said, smiling.

"You have a beautiful singing voice," he said, bowing. She shook her head. "I told you not to do that. A lot of people say that to me when they hear me sing," she said smiling with fullblown dimples, making her face look cute.

"Oh! I forgot, but I wanted to give you something," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the belltower. Once there, he led her to the table with all the dolls and he plucked one off of it and gave it to her. She took a look and gasped. It was an exact replica of her.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. "Th-thank you," he said, his hands twisting nervously. "You have such talent Quasimodo," she said as she bent down and kissed his cheek. He looked shocked before blushing to the roots of his hair. She giggled.

"Well, I should be going. I promised Mother that I would be back soon," she said as she bent and kissed him again before leaving, stroking the doll.

"Oh, um...about the festival, I thank you for helping me," he said, his cheeks flushing red. She turned to look at him and smiled. "Mother would kill me if she found out," she said as she turned around and walked out of the belltower.

* * *

Catherine had just kissed him! He felt like the luckiest guy alive. To have the affections of Catherine felt almost too good to be true! He walked to the table where he picked up a piece of rectangular wood and began shaping another doll in Catherine's shape. The three gargoyles watched and they all got an idea. They took a huge piece of stone and began chiseling. Pretty soon, when Quasi was done, they were done. They had made a large statue of Quasi and Catherine holding hands and kissing. The words 'Q&C Forever' were written on its base. When Quasimodo saw it, his face flushed. He did like Catherine alot, but he did not think he would be good enough to be Catherine's husband. He was too ugly and too lowly. Esmeralda was more his type. He saw Catherine walking on the bridge and he sighed when she stopped to gaze into the river. 

I knew I'd never know  
That warm and loving glow  
Though I might wish with all my might  
No face as hideous as my face  
Was ever meant for heaven's light

But suddenly an angel has smiled at me  
And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright

I dare to dream that she  
Might even care for me  
And as I ring these bells tonight  
My cold dark tower seems so bright  
I swear it must be heaven's light

He climbed up to the bells and rung them, signaling the time for evening mass.

* * *

Catherine heard the bells when she was walking on the bridge that crossed the Seine River and she looked back up at the belltower, her heart singing with the bells' voice. 

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too  
_

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

Catherine's hand ran along the stone rail of the bridge and felt it to be warm, like Quasimodo's skin.

I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

As she turned to the belltower, she imagined Quasimodo standing in front of her, holding her hands and kissing her sweetly on the lips instead of the cheek.

_Sweetheart  
I can't stop thinking of you  
How I need you  
My love, how I miss you_

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said I love you  
I love you too_

She was sure Quasimodo loved her too. He was a gentle person and she was too, but she was also a noblewoman. She was too high for him.

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow (till tomorrow) and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
Dreaming with you endlessly_

As the last note died, she looked up at the belltower with tears in her eyes. That was it! She knew now what the feeling in her heart was. She was in love with Quasimodo the bellringer. He was handsome to her eyes, much more handsome than any normal man. She wasn't partial to people with red hair, but with him she could make an exception. She couldn't live without him in her life. He was a strong man despite his deformed appearance and she liked that. Someone who could protect her when she was in danger. She longed to go back to the tower and just cover his face all over with loving kisses, but she didn't. Instead she turned away and walked to the cemetery and to the Court of Miracles.

* * *

Quasimodo saw Catherine on the bridge and sighed. With the moon out, she looked like an angel with the light shining on her chestnut hair and the jewels on her gown glittering. He had to turn away and go to his bed for he was tired. Once under the thin cover, he fell asleep dreaming of Catherine.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! R/R and be happy! 


	4. Frollo's Kiss

**Chapter Four: Frollo's Kiss**

**_Disclaimer: Do not own HoND! Do own Catherine though!_**

**_Nighttime still and Catherine is walking the streets of Paris, looking at the sights._**

* * *

Catherine came to the bridge yet again and sat on the rail, staring out into the water. Her reflection was pale and her eyes were unnaturally shiny.

"Catherine?" A voice said behind her. She turned to see Frollo, his face gentle. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I can't sleep, so I decided to walk around."

"I see..." he said, standing next to her, "Catherine, I've been thinking. About the promise of marriage to me, it's okay if you don't want to. I understand that I'm much older than you and the marriage will never work, but I've noticed that you visit Quasimodo a lot. I was wondering if you liked him?" His eyes lifted to hers and they seemed full of sadness.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say I like him. I adore him, he's a very nice man and I appreciate that..." her voice faltered.

_'Stop lying Catherine. You know you love Quasimodo, so just admit it!' _Her thoughts screamed at her for lying to the judge.

"That's good. Quasimodo is the son of a gypsy after all and he is about your age," he said. Frollo glanced sideways at Catherine before taking her hand in his and stroking the skin with his thumb. Catherine's head turned toward him and her eyes were filled with wonder. As if by impulse, Frollo leaned in and claimed her lips in a kiss. (yucky, but must do it). Catherine's eyes went wide and she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Frollo. I don't love you," she said, sliding off the rail and onto the bridge, "Goodbye."

Frollo stared after her as she left, thinking of Esmeralda and how glad he was to have rid himself of Catherine.

* * *

Sorry this one was short, but I didn't have much time. R/R and be happy. I know it must have been yucky for you guys and Catherine. 


	5. Esmeralda's Saviors

**Chapter Five: Esmeralda's Saviors**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HoND. I do own Catherine._**

_**A day passed and Catherine has to leave for home. How could she tell Quasimodo that she had to leave? How would he take it? She hoped he wouldn't be upset terribly. **_

_**

* * *

**_

It was nighttime and Catherine stood at the bottom of the stairs to the belltower, having only a few minutes to say goodbye. She ran up the steps and nearly tripped over her petticoats on the way. She slowed down and opened the door. "Quasi? Quasimodo?" "Catherine? Oh Catherine! I knew you'd come back!" he said running down the steps and hugging her gently.

"Quasimodo, I have something to tell you. I...uhhhhhh...I'm leaving Paris," she said, her eyes downcast. His eyes widened. "What!? You can't leave! Esmeralda is in danger!" he said. "I'm sorry. I have to go home. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. I mean, Frollo is burning Paris to the ground! she said. Quasimodo's eyes fell and his hands took hold of hers.

"Promise me that you'll be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you," he said, squeezing her hands. She sighed. "I promise." She caressed his face with her hand and left the belltower.

* * *

She was leaving!? He didn't want her to leave. However, he stood at the ledge and watched her walk to her carriage and get in. The horseman snapped the reins and the carriage started moving away, over the bridge and out of Paris. Phoebus appeared next to him. "We need to find Esmeralda and tell her that Catherine's gone."

* * *

Catherine arrived at her home only to find no one there. "Mother? Father? Where are you?" That's when it hit her. They were at the square, watching the execution. "Oh no! Esmeralda!"

* * *

Catherine was only a few miles from the square, but she could see people crowded around. The carriage stopped upon seeing a crowd of people standing around a large platform upon which Frollo stood holding a torch and Esmeralda was tied to a post. There were cages all around it and the gypsys were trapped in them as well as Phoebus. Frollo was about to set fire to the brush surrounding Esmeralda's feet when Catherine yelled.

"Frollo!" His head jerked around and his face contorted into an angry expression. The carriage drove into the crowd of people and approached the platform. "I command you to stop this foolishness! Esmeralda is not a witch!" she said.

"It's too late to save her Catherine," Frollo said as he motioned five of his guards forward and at the same time, set fire to the brush.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Catherine heard someone's voice from off in the distance, but ignored it. Quasimodo came swinging on a rope and landed next to her. He looked at her for a split second, smiled and then ripped the ropes off the poor gypsy. He grabbed the length of rope he had swung on and swung away, landing on the cathedral's wall.

_'Quasimodo...' _she thought. A wooden beam suddenly came down from the cathedral and destroyed Frollo's carriage.

"Come back here you cowards!" he yelled. He motioned for his soldiers to break down the cathedral doors. Just then, Phoebus jumped on top of the cage he had been in.

"Citizens of Paris! Frollo has persecuted us, ransacked our city. And now, he has declared war on Notre Dame herself. Will we allow it!?"

Catherine smiled and the commoners broke the locks on the cages. And in return, Frollo sent his soldiers to fight the commoners. Catherine herself joined the fight, punching at men wherever she could. Unfortunately, a soldier got her in the shoulder with a spear. It had been an accident, but nevertheless, he had wounded her. She fell to the ground and felt a man pick her up before running off. In that time, she lost consciousness.

* * *

Quasimodo saw everything. Catherine had been cut down by a spear and had fallen to the ground. His dearest Catherine. Was she going to die? He didn't want that to happen. Just as he poured the hot lead, he saw a young man pick her up and carry her away. He appreciated what the man had done. But the man was delightfully handsome and he resented that. What if he seduced Catherine and turned her away from Quasimodo? But now he couldn't worry about her. He had to worry about Esmeralda.

* * *

Frollo had died! All of Paris was rejoicing. Catherine had been wounded and Quasimodo heard about it. He was directed to the place where she was being treated in the Court of Miracles. Esmeralda led him to a room in the court and there, he saw Catherine. Her top had been shifted so that her shoulder was visible. Three gypsy doctors were tending to her and the young man stood by, watching everything. One of the gypsy doctors peeled back the top she wore to reveal her shoulder. The doctor pressed a wet cloth to her wound and she shrieked, her hand coming around and smacking the poor doctor across the face. "Restrain her!" They fought to keep her flailing arms and legs in check as the doctor again bathed her wound, ignoring the screams of pain that came from her throat. Finally, her bare flesh seemed to get used to the sting and she stopped fighting, letting them bathe her wounds. Blood was everywhere; on the bed, on the doctors, on the cloth, even on the young man, whose name was Mikhael. Her hand fell to the side limply and her eyes closed. The doctor checked her pulse in her wrist. 

"She's still alive, but barely. She'll be fine," the woman told Mikhael. He sighed in relief. "That's good," he said.

Quasimodo watched as Catherine was bandaged up and left to rest. He remained while the others left and sat next to Catherine's bed. His hand touched hers and felt its coldness. She wasn't dead or anything, she had just lost a lot of blood. He accidentaly brushed his fingers on her wound and she moaned in pain, her hand coming up and gripping his tightly. Her eyes were wide open and staring at him, its glassy depths staring into his very soul. Her wide blue eyes were pleading and her lips were moving slightly. She was trying to say something. He leaned in and heard, "K-kill...m-m-me...p-p-p-p-p-pleas-s-e..." Her voice was soft as her fingers toyed with the red hair on the back of his neck. "I-I can't. I don't want to kill you Catherine. You're the only woman I love," he said, laying his hand on her cheek.

"Just kill me and put me out of my misery!" she screamed, using every ounce of strength left in her. He backed away and stared at her, his eyes filled with fright. Tears were filling her eyes as her hand lay upon the bandages soaked with blood. Catherine almost wanted to beg forgiveness for yelling at him, but couldn't as he stormed out of the room. Finally she had to sink into a deep sleep, her pain forgotten.

* * *

A gentle hand stroking her hair woke Catherine up and she saw Esmeralda tending to her wound gently. 

"E-Esmeralda...where's Quasimodo?" she asked, her voice hoarse. "He's outside. He's very worried about you," Esmeralda said, her hand touching the dark wound with a wet cloth. A soft moan escaped Catherine's throat and a little blood ran down her side.

"I'm sorry, but it's going to hurt," the gypsy said as she washed out the cloth and dipped it into more water, the water turning murky red. She leaned forward to place it on Catherine's wound, but the girl stopped her.

"That's enough. I don't need it cleaned anymore," she said, her voice firm. "But-" Esmeralda started, but Catherine tore the cloth from her hand and threw it away. "Leave me alone and let me rest," Catherine said. Esmeralda nodded and began to leave, but stopped at the entrance and cast a worried glance at Catherine, who fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! R/R please please please! 


	6. Catherine's Love Pledge

**Chapter Six: Catherine's Love Pledge and Quasimodo's Arrest**

**_Disclaimer: Do not own HoND! Do own Catherine and Mikhael._**

**_Two and a half weeks have passed and Catherine's wound was healing. But now her mother is marrying her off to Duke Nathaniel. He resembled a donkey with his braying laugh and long nose. She was being shipped off to England to meet the duke immediately, so she couldn't argue with her mother. Quasimodo later heard about it from Phoebus and was immediately on his knees in front of her, begging her to stay. She couldn't, he realized, so he backed off. Catherine didn't want to marry Nathaniel; she wanted Quasimodo as her husband. Unfortunately, she had to marry him and Quasimodo was certainly not nobility. She had to find a way._**

**_Might be a short chapter..._**

**_

* * *

_**

The ship was docked and waiting for Catherine to board. Before she went, she said goodbye to everyone she loved. With tears in her eyes, she hugged Esmeralda and kissed both of her cheeks as a sign of goodbye. As she boarded the ship, Quasimodo came running and grabbed the hem of her gown. "Catherine! Please don't leave! I can't live without you!" he begged. Two gypsies came and pulled him off of her. She never looked his way, only kept her eyes trained on the water. His heart broke and he began to weep, his back rising and falling with each heaving sob. Finally she was torn out of her trance. "Let him go!" she yelled. The gypsies looked shocked and released him. She ran to his side and lifted his face, streaked with tears.

"I'm sorry Quasimodo, there's nothing I can do. I have to obey my mother," she said softly, drying his tears with the sleeve of her gown. His eyes shifted to hers, staring into the blue depths. She stood and walked away, Quasimodo staring at her retreating back. "I'm sorry," she said, walking away into the ship. Quasimodo watched until she had disappeared and started to weep again. Esmeralda and Phoebus went to comfort their friend and they watched as the ship left.

"Let's take him back to the cathedral. He'll find some comfort there," Esmeralda said. Quasimodo stood up with them and let them guide him to the cathedral.

* * *

Catherine had come up onto the deck of the ship and stood at the edge facing Paris. She saw Notre Dame Cathedral and closed her eyes, picturing Quasimodo's room. Its neatness and tidiness filled her mind and it hurt her. She didn't want to leave, she thought. 

"Lady Catherine, come away from there," one of the workers said. She turned and acknowledged her with a glare. Then she jumped off the ship. "LADY CATHERINE!!" the worker's shriek was earsplitting, but Catherine ignored it and swam to the shore. Her arms and legs felt like heavy lead. But nevertheless, she got up and walked to Notre Dame Cathedral. Opening the door, she closed it slowly and quietly and walked in. The archdeacon noticed her immediately.

"Catherine!" he exclaimed. She ignored him and ran up the steps to the belltower. She got to the balcony and ran across and up the belltower steps to Quasimodo's door. She opened it. "Quasimodo!?"

"C-Catherine!" he said. He ran down the steps and into her arms, "Catherine, why have you come back?" Tears sprang into her eyes as she hugged him tightly.

"Oh Quasimodo, I can't stand the thought of marrying Nathaniel. I only want you," she said as she bent and finally gave him the kiss he had always wanted, right on the lips. She broke it, looked him in the eye and said what he had wanted to hear all the time. "Quasimodo, I love you. I truly and deeply love you." His face was surprised, then he smiled a cute smile. He picked her up by the waist and twirled around with her. Catherine squealed with delight and laughed when he let her down. He hugged her again. The rest of the day was spent with happiness and a few embarassments, but it was perfect for the both of them.

* * *

Catherine woke up to find herself still in the belltower. She got up quietly and walked out to the ledge overlooking Paris. It was early morning, about five. The sky was just lighting up and it looked heavenly. A ray of sunlight hit her face and her pupils dilated, adjusting to the light. Catherine was dazzled by the beauty of the morning. She had never seen such a beautiful display of nature. Footsteps were heard and she turned, seeing Quasimodo, who was rubbing his eyes and yawning. She smiled at him, but then...

"Catherine Ariadne! What on earth are you doing here!?" a shrill female voice shouted. Catherine turned and saw her mother, Maria, storming over to her. Maria grabbed her forearm and began to drag her away from Quasimodo. "You are supposed to be in England marrying Nathaniel!"

"Mother, I don't want to marry Nathaniel! I want to make my own choice on who I want as my husband, not you! Father would have none of this!" Catherine shouted as she jerked her arm out of her mother's grasp, but Maria quickly grabbed her arm again.

"You are coming with me and say goodbye to your little ugly friend!" she shouted as she started to drag Catherine away. Catherine turned to Quasimodo and her eyes held a hint of sadness.

"Quasi..." she whispered as she allowed her mother to drag her away. "Don't worry Catherine. I'm sure it'll work out, " he said.

Maria turned to regard the hunchback. "Hmph! I see you have feelings for this deformed man. I'll just have to correct that! GUARDS!"

Five guards appeared from behind Maria and grabbed Quasimodo. "Take this man and throw him into the deepest, darkest dungeon in Paris. Forbid Catherine from visiting him too!" she said, smiling cruelly.

"NO! Mother, you have no right to keep two lovers apart!" Catherine screamed, but Maria simply backhanded her. A small whimper escaped the girl's lips as she turned to regard her mother, her cheek sporting a red handprint.

"Leave her alone!" Quasimodo's yell echoed as he struggled against the men. Maria turned to him. "Be silent hunchback! I can treat my daughter any way I want! You have no say!"

_'Quasi! Don't argue with her! You'll just get killed!' _Catherine thought as the pain in her cheek subsided.

Quasimodo's head drooped in defeat as Catherine was led away and he was led to a black carriage meant for prisoners.

* * *

Catherine's eyes filled with tears as she watched the guards bind Quasimodo's hands behind his back and lead him into a black carriage. _'Quasi...'_

Maria's eyes were fixed upon her daughter. "Don't worry. We'll be in England and you'll be married to Nathaniel," she said.

Catherine glared at her mother with hell in her eyes. "I would rather marry Mikhael than marry that bastard of a duke!" she yelled. "Catherine Ariadne! You mind your tongue!" her mother yelled. "NO! All you've done is destroy my life! You never let me play with my friends when I was a child and now you won't let me make a choice in who I want to marry! Don't you care if I'm happy?" the girl asked. "Of course I do. I just want what's best for you," Maria said. "I know what's best for me, and you don't. You're a terrible mother!" Catherine yelled.

Maria was stung by Catherine's words. Her daughter had never said things like this before. _'That deformed man must really mean alot to her,' _she thought.

The rest of the ride to their home was silent. No one spoke a word.

* * *

Quasimodo couldn't bear it. There were so many men staring at him. He tried to hide himself as best as he could, but his hands were tied tightly. He had to keep himself in check. He wanted Catherine terribly, but he was forbidden to even see her. What would happen now?

* * *

That's it! R/R and have fun! 


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Okay, someone sent me a review about my story that absolutely insults me. I don't mind a bad review every once in a while, but this is ridiculous. I know about Catherine of Aragon. The story is based on the movie, not the book. So, whoever sent the review, please don't do it again. I don't like it when someone gives me a history lesson that I know almost everything about. Thank you.

I'm also going to be a little slow in getting in chapters, but they'll be better. I promise.

EtS


	8. Author's Warning

**Author's Note**

****

****

I wouldn't necessarily call this an author's note, it's an author's warning. Personally, I really hate flames. One, sent by ManWithoutABody or whatever, was especially hurtful. As a result, I deleted my Transformers story, and my Hunchback of Notre Dame fanfic is next. I usually follow up with what I say, so to all the readers and those damn flamers, there's your warning. I have spent almost six years writing. That is when I was only nine years old. One by one, my fanfics will slowly disappear until there are no more left. I may keep one, which will be my Sleepy Hollow story since my friend is still in need of comforting. She got rejected again, poor girlie. So, that's it.

EtS


End file.
